


Scenario 1-Beta

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Spanking, Teasing, a hand goes to a neck but no one gets choked i promise, constance goodheart is basically a punching bag, fictober prompt, holographic sex, janeway is literally such a bitch here i love her, kinktober prompts, monochromatic environment, poor chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: “Impetuous harlot!” he spat the words in her face. “Did you think you could come back here begging for forgiveness?” He released her and moved to stand in front of Chakotay. “And who is this? A new lover?”





	Scenario 1-Beta

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d the mistakes are mine

They entered the monochromatic Fortress of Doom and she smirked back at him before sealing the holodeck doors and leading him down a side passage.

“This way.”

Chakotay recognized the room at the bottom of the landing as the Dungeon of Pain from a certain temporal incident that he never did indulge the details of.

“There.”

She pointed at the mostly upright angled table and he stepped up onto the platform and let her strap him in. He noticed the one, large ridiculous strap that wouldn't be able to realistically hold anyone had been replaced by smaller, more particular ones.

“Is this your own program?” he asked.

“Well,” she finished securing him and stepped up so that her whole body was flush against his with her knee between his legs. “I wouldn't want Captain Proton to find out what we've been doing in here.”

She smirked and trailed her finger down his cheek, stepping away from him as he went in for a kiss.

“Plus the Chaotica that Tom programmed would never be able to satisfy my needs.” She took off her jacket and threw it aside. “Computer, add characters.”

Three figures shimmered into existence, Constance Goodheart, Lonzak, and Dr. Chaotica.

Miss Goodheart was topless and slightly beaten, head down and strung up against a column to the side. Lonzak appeared to be cowering in fear, backing away from the menacing Choatica with his hands up in surrender. The evil mastermind himself was frozen with his finger jabbing into his henchman's chest. So melodramatic, even when inactive. Chakotay's brow furrowed at the scene.

Kathryn continued to divest herself of her clothes, facing Chakotay as she spoke.

“What do you think?”

“Does Lonzak really need to be here?”

“What?” she paused before removing her turtleneck, “Don't want to watch him fuck me too?”

“Maybe later.” Chakotay eyed the potato of a man. “He's kind of killing my boner.”

“Computer, delete Lonzak,” she said, tossing her panties away. He disappeared as she took her bra off.

“And what happened to Miss Goodheart?”

Kathryn walked over to the stationary woman and lifted her head by the chin. Even her holographic face was slightly bruised.

“Queen Arachnia had her way with little Miss Constance,” she pouted.

“Did you beat her?”

Kathryn shrugged. “I was having a bad day.”

The blonde's head carelessly dropped as she walked away to approach Chakotay.

“Are you ready?” she whispered while trailing a fingernail up his leg.

He squirmed in his bindings as her hand got close to where he wanted it before moving back down.

“Yes.”

She sauntered over to the flat table between him and Chaotica and laid down on her stomach with her limbs outstretched.

“Computer add program 2-Alpha.”

Black straps blinked into existence over her wrists and ankles and she strained against them before smirking back in Chakotay's direction.

“Computer, begin program.”

“Insolent fool!” Chaotica shouted before realizing there was no Lonzak to berate. He looked into the room and saw the people on display before him. An impish grin spread over his face.

“Oh, my queen!”

He moved to the table where Kathryn was secured and yanked her head up by the hair. “Impetuous harlot!” he spat the words in her face. “Did you think you could come back here begging for forgiveness?” He released her and moved to stand in front of Chakotay. “And who is this? A new lover?”

“He is the guard that helped me into your fortress,” she offered in her best airy Arachnia voice.

The villain raised his hand just above eye level and slowly curled it into a fist. “I will show you what Chaotica does to traitors like her and then--” he paused his dramatic talking to point at Chakotay. “I will put you in my cradle of persuasion!”

“But first,” he moved toward Kathryn and opened his flowing robe to remove a thick leather belt from his waist. “I think my former bride needs to be taught a lesson.”

He raised his arm over his head and brought the belt down swiftly over Kathryn's ass. She tensed and pulled against the restraints.

“Now you will know the true meaning of pain, my dear!”

Chakotay watched as Chaotica steadily brought the belt down repeatedly over her exposed skin from shoulder to thigh. Each blow left behind an angry line and she writhed and pulled on the restraints. Arousal swelled in his pants seeing her like that. Each loud crack that filled the dungeon make him harder.

After a couple minutes she finally began to make pained noises, gasping for air, and letting out little choked sobs. He tensed in his bonds and was about to call to the computer to put an end to it when Kathryn did it first.

“Computer-- pause program!”

The belt stopped centimeters from her back and she sagged against the table, breathing heavily.

“Kathryn--”

“I'm okay,” she cut him off, “I just need a minute.”

“Computer, remove program 2-Alpha.”

The restraints holding Kathryn blinked out of existence and she winced as she got off the table.

“Thanks.”

“I didn't know he was going to hit you that hard,” he said, eyeing her as she stepped down.

“Jealous?”

A deep, almost primal urge made him flex against his restraints at her callousness. He looked at her like she was a challenge to be conquered as she approached.

“Are you going to let him fuck you now?” he spoke down at her.

She pouted and began stroking his half-hard cock through his pants, getting him more fully aroused before answering.

“I'm certainly not going to let you fuck me,” she cupped him roughly and smiled, “besides, you're obviously enjoying yourself.”

Chakotay bit his lip as his hips jerked forward into her hand.

“Please,” he moaned, “at least let me kiss you.”

“Not a chance,” she smiled and patted his dick before walking away.

“Computer reset program and load scenario 1-Beta, sans Lonzak.”

Choatica fizzled away and reappeared on the far side of the table. Kathryn sauntered over in between the hologram and the gray surface, facing Chakotay. She propped her arms up on the table and leaned her hips into the edge, sticking her ass out in the villain's direction. The corners of her lips turned up when she looked to Chakotay again.

“Computer, begin scenario 1-Beta.”

Life came back into the holographic man and he smirked down at the gift before him, stroking her beaten back, making her shiver. Then he leaned completely over her in an almost loving embrace before roughly jerking her back with one hand in her hair and another around her throat.

“I always knew you would never be able to resist my charm,” he growled into her ear as the hand around her neck trailed down her chest and began roughly pulling at her nipples.

“Please, my liege,” she squirmed in his arms, “take me.”

“Gladly.”

He threw her forward and freed himself from his ridiculous robes. Kathryn braced herself as he entered her from behind. Chakotay twitched against his restraints as he listened to her moans and watched the pleasure play out on her face when her legs were kicked apart.

Chaotica pulled one of her arms behind her back and pushed her down as he continued to ram into her. Chakotay's neglected cock throbbed as he watched the scene before him; Chaotica's concentrated face, Kathryn being overpowered and fucked, her free hand grasping the table with white knuckles. His hips began to move, trying and failing to get some stimulation.

Kathryn cried out and Chaotica began moving faster, slamming her more solidly into the table. Her free hand clenched into a fist and a short gasp followed by an elongated moan filled the room. The holograms thrusts became staccato, and Chakotay could only assume that was a sign of him finishing. He'd seen enough, heard enough, had enough.

“Computer, end program," he commanded.

He strode away from where he'd been restrained and swiftly grabbed the off balanced and slightly confused Kathryn, pushing her up against the yellow grid of the holodeck. She simply smiled at him and rolled her hips forward when he put his knee between her legs.

“Do you want to get fucked by a real man?” he said as he used his body weight to pin her to the wall.

“I don't know,” she grunted, “do you see one around here?”

“That's it.”

He channeled his frustration and dragged her to the center of the room before forcing her down onto her back. She hissed as sensitive, abused skin was pushed roughly against the floor.

“I know how you love to play games, Kathryn.” He moved between her legs, freeing his erection. “But this has gone too far.”

 


End file.
